Lodestar
Albedo Lodestar dHologram.jpg|link=Simbol in Albedo's ultimatrix|linktext=Simbol in Albedo's ultimatrix Lodestar.jpg Lodestar unlocked.png Lodestar is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in ''Video Games''. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. Abilities Lodestar has magnetic powers. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He is quite strong, much more so than a human as shown in ''Video Games'' when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. In Vendetta, it was revealed that he can also use magnetic waves as attacks. Also in the episode Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Ultimate Aggregor, he uses his flight abilities to get into Aggregor's ship. After the ship explodes, he was assumed dead but used his abilities to pull his parts back together. In the same episode, it is shown he can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields. In The Purge, Lodestar was able to generate the same charge to propel kevin through a robotic dragon. Appearances Alien Force *''Simple (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur)'' *''Busy Box'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2 (used by Bioids)'' Ultimate Alien *''Duped (first re-appearance)'' *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Purge'' 'Video Games' *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock referencing to his powers. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but it never opens; however, it does open in Video Games, but not while he is talking, while being hit in the head. *Lodestar's steel floating head signifies his magnetic ability. When The Stalker in ''Video Games'' grabbed his head and pulled it far away from his body, his body followed. *Lodestar's species was revealed in ''Vendetta''. *Almost every time Ben turned into Lodestar, Ben tried to turn into Humungousaur (in Alien Force). *Lodestar has an X-MEN motif with a metal head similar to Xorn and his powers operate very similar to Magneto (his forcefields are an example). *Lodestar always comments on his attractiveness or magnetic personality. *Lodestar's hands are similar to Brainstorm's and his feet are similar to Heatblast's and Four Arms's. *Lodestars powers could be based on Cosmic Boy's powers from DC Comics Legion of Superheroes. *When Lodestar's transformation begins, magnets form around Ben into a ball. *In ''Vendetta'', Ragnarok stated that Lodestar was a Biosovortian, but in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Guide Book, it says Lodestar is an Electronia. *Lodestar is the first alien to have no neck. *Lodestar is the second alien to be destroyed, the first was Chromastone. See Also *Lodestar Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes